


The Marrying Kind

by darkmoon711



Series: Domestication of Zan [1]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoon711/pseuds/darkmoon711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Ava are getting married. Now if only Liz can talk Zan into going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marrying Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burningchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/gifts).



> Author's Note: This is Burningchaos' fault. I've never written Roswell before. I was perfectly content reading other's fics. But with couple a pokes with a stick, Burningchaos got me to write this

“What are you babbling ‘bout, Angel?” Zan stuck his head out of bathroom, his hair dripping on the floor.

“Ava wants you to give her away. So you have to go to the wedding! I don’t care that you disapprove.” Liz glared.

“Angel, I’s don’t do weddings. I sure don’t do weddings involving a fat man that makes football players sound like fortune cookies.” Zan huffed as he went back to his shower.

“I guess I have to go with Max to the wedding.” Liz sighed.

Zan stomped into the living room. “Yous not going anywheres with that Emo Princess; let alone a wedding.”

“Zan, just because you aren’t the marrying kind doesn’t mean other people aren’t!” Liz shook her head. She smiled at him softly. “You’re dripping on the carpeting.”

“I’s don’t care. What’s this about other peoples? You want to go with my dupe again? Don’t be yanking my chain with wedding nonsense. Just speak up.” Zan threw his hands up in the air.

Liz took the time to enjoy the view before shaking her head. “What is it with you and your fear of Max? I told you I was happy in our relationship. I meant other people, like Ava and Kyle, want marriage. I don’t want to date Max again. I’ve been through that pain; I rather like my heart where it is.”

“What are you babbling about marriage then for?” Zan seemed pleased by her answer.

“Ava wants you to give her away at her wedding? Remember, the beginning of this conversation? Just because you’re content living in sin doesn’t mean Ava wants to.” Liz rubbed her forehead as she walked to the closet to get Zan a towel. “Please stop giving our neighbors a show?” Liz pulled a beach towel from the closet and threw it at Zan’s head.

“What do you mean I’m  content living in sin?” Zan’s voice got quiet and his accent faded.

“Zan, let’s not do this now.” Liz looked away.

“Angel, this isn’t ‘bout Aves and Jockstrap is it…” Zan’s voice wavered slightly. He stopped for a moment, and composed himself. “You said you didn’t mind living with me.”

“It’s not about us, Zan. I don’t expect anything out of you that you aren’t willing to give.” Liz sighed in defeat.

“No, I know this one. This is ‘bout how you want to get married…”

“I don’t want to get married. Marriage to me is a death sentence to everyone. The world ends if Elizabeth Parker gets married.” Liz looked away. Tears filled her eyes that she willed away.

“The world doesn’t end if Lizzie gets married. I’s just not the kinda man you want to be married to.” Zan cupped Liz’s face, turning it to face him. “You deserve better. You knows it. I… I can’t… Damn it!” Zan kissed Liz, hoping his inability to say the words would translate from the kiss.

After Zan lifted his head, Liz licked her lips. “I love you too. Just don’t look into Kyle and Ava’s wedding more then it actually is. Your best friend wants you to give her to her future husband. We don’t have to be naked like Kyle keeps threatening. Ava shot down a Betazoid wedding."

“What is a Betazoid?” Zan raised an eyebrow.

“We seriously need to have you watch Star Trek: Next Generation.” Liz smiled and shook her head. “I think we’ve just had our first real fight.”

“Does this mean I’s get real make-up sex?” Zan wiggled his eyebrows.

“Not until you agree to be a part of Ava’s wedding.” Liz put on her stern face.

“Fine, I’ll goes.” Zan pulled Liz into his arms and against his chest. “One day, Angel, one day I’ll prove to you that the world doesn’t end because one little girl gets married. Now with the combined powers of Jockstrap and Aves… The world is off to a rocky start.”


End file.
